Flirting with the Shut In
by YaninaFrauchez
Summary: When an argument between Sylvain and Lorenz leads to a challenge of who's the better flirt, Sylvain tries to win over the monastery's number one shut in Bernadetta. With the "help" of his fellow Blue Lions will Sylvain win her heart? Will he break her heart when it's all over? Only time will tell how this love story ends.


Just another Monday at Garreg Mach Monastery. Class had just finished for the Blue Lions. Professor Byleth had scolded Sylvain for his poor performance in his private riding lesson. Sylvain usually excelled at riding, but he was just unfocused for the day. Today he had a date with a girl that he had his eyes on for quite some time now.

"Okay, professor's rant went on a little too long, but I think I should still be able to make it before she leaves." Sylvain said to himself running off. He didn't see where he was going, and ended up running straight into Felix and knocking him down.

Felix stood up and angrily dusted himself off. "Will you watch where you are going." Felix told Sylvain.

"Sorry Felix, but I don't have much time to chat. I've got a hot date waiting on me, and I've already wasted enough time talking with Professor Byleth.

Felix sarcastically chuckled and shook his head at Sylvain. "Why do you even bother with showing up if you're just going to move on to another girl before the day is over?" He asked.

Sylvain put his hands up defensively. "Hey this one is different. I've had my eye on her for some time now, and I think she could be a special one." He said.

"Sure, special for a day or two. I don't have time to waste on you anymore, I'm off to train." Felix said walking away.

"What does he know about girls anyway." Sylvain said to himself before running off again. When he arrived to the courtyard he searched hoping to find his fair maiden. While he found her, she was having a conversation with Sylvain's rival in skirt chasing Lorenz. Sylvain moved over to where they were so he could overhear their conversation unseen.

"Such a shame that Sylvain would lead you here only to leave you alone afterwards. You have nothing to worry about as I have arrived to quell your broken heart and illuminate it with the light that is myself." Lorenz told her.

The girl looked at him unsure and retracted her hand from him. "I should get going. If you see Sylvain tell him I said thanks for nothing." She said walking away.

As Lorenz was about to leave, Sylvain stepped out from where he was hiding, and moved in front of him. "Lorenz I can't believe that you took my date. You knew I had my eye on her for quite some time, and then you turn around and do this." Sylvain told him.

"I was not the one who abandoned the poor lady on such a fine day. It was too painful to see her there all by herself when she was expecting someone so I felt the need to step in and enlighten her day." Lorenz said.

"I was running late because Professor Byleth wasn't too happy about my performance today. Then after that I literally bumped into Felix and he took up a bit more of my time." Sylvain said. "I would've explained it to her if you hadn't stepped in and scared her off." He said.

Lorenz shook his head in disagreement. "Sylvain you cannot blame others for your own failings. After working so hard to get this girl's attention you wasted it in a single day. Then to deflect and say I scared her off. How utterly immature." Lorenz chastised.

"Don't talk to me about immature. We both know that I'm the one who has the better flirting technique between us." Sylvain told him.

"Please do not flatter yourself Sylvain. Between the two of us I have the better record for enchanting the young maidens here at Garreg Mach. Being a noble of my status it's no mystery why they flock to me like doves." Lorenz said.

Sylvain angrily threw his hands up. "Hey newsflash for you Gloucester, I'm a noble too. I've gotten with way more girls here than you ever will." He told him.

"Well then, it seems the only way to settle this is with a little competition between us." Lorenz said.

"What kind of a competition? You want to see which one of us can pick up more girls before the month is over?"Sylvain asked.

Lorenz chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing quite so simple. Instead I think we should choose a specific target. One of the noble girls that way they won't be so easily swayed by our status." Lorenz said.

"That sounds like a good idea, but they can't be someone from our class, so that means you can't go after any of the Golden Deer girls, and I can't go after the Blue Lion girls." Sylvain said.

"Very well, we shall meet here in two days to inform the other of who our selected lady shall be. The first one of us to successfully enamor the respective girl will be acknowledged as the superior amant." Lorenz told him.

Sylvain shook Lorenz's hand and nodded. "I hope you don't feel to bad when I win." He said.

"Likewise." Lorenz said before heading off.

"I wonder if I can find that girl from earlier and apologize to her for Lorenz scaring her off. I've got plenty of time to decide who I want to charm." Sylvain said to himself. He headed off seeing if he could still make time for tea that day.

The next day, Sylvain decided to scope out his potential ladies. His first step would be to go straight for Lorenz's turff and check out the Golden Deer girls. Since him and Lorenz had decided to only go after noble girls, his options there were Hilda, Lysithea, and Marianne.

"Hilda's probably the easiest girl to win over since I'd just need to do stuff for her. Lysithea might be a bit too young for my taste right now. As for Marianne I think she likes animals more than people." Sylvain said to himself as he entered the Golden Deer classroom.

As Sylvain continued to speak to himself, he was startled by Dimitri tapping him on the shoulder.

"What do you want." Sylvain said annoyed. He turned around, and shook nervously realising who he was talking to. "Y-your highness. How can I assist you?" Sylvain asked.

Dimitri gently raised his hand. "You can remain calm, I merely wondered what you were doing in the Golden Deer classroom." He said.

"Oh me... I was just looking around. What are you doing here you're highness?" Sylvain asked hoping to take the conversation away from himself.

"I stepped by to speak with Claude. I wished to discuss some matters with him, but he doesn't seem to be present at the moment." Dimitri explained.

"Say your highness, what do you know about the Golden Deer students?" Sylvain asked. "Surely Claude's told you about them.

Dimitri sighed and shook his head in dissapointment. "By the Golden Deer students I assume that you are interested in the women enrolled there." He said.

Sylvain waved his hands defensively. "I'm hurt your highness. Just because I like a pretty lady every now and then doesn't mean that's the only thing I care about." He said.

"Sylvain I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. I don't support your philandering, but if you will at least be honest with me I can at least give you the information you seek." Dimitri told him.

Sylvain relented and smiled at Dimitri. "Alright your highness I'll be honest with you. Yesterday I had a hot date lined up after wooing for for weeks. I was so excited I got a bit distracted in class, failed my private lesson and Professor Byleth kept me after lecturing me. Since I was late Lorenz decided to step in and scare her off. We ended up arguing over who was the better flirt so to settle it we need to win over a girl from another class." Sylvain explained.

Dimitri stood unsure how to respond to Sylvain's story. After a long and awkward silence between the two of them, Dimitir shook his head head fiercely and rubbed his eyebrows in desperation.

"Out of all the ridiculous schemes you've pulled to get a woman this has to be the most disappointing. Challenging Lorenz to a competition, and treating these women like a prize. It's beyond your usual games of love." Dimitri said. He turned his back to Sylvain and started to walk off.

"Your highness wait." Sylvain yelled. Dimitri stopped and slowly turned around, but made sure not to make eye contact with Sylvain. "You told me to be honest with you, and that's what I did. I'm not like Lorenz, this won't end in heartbreak for anyone. You know how much I hate to see a pretty girl cry." Sylvain said smirking.

"You are not helping your case in the slightest." Dimitri yelled at him. "You can be so much more than the skirt chaser you currently are. I see that, why can't you?" Dimitri asked him.

Sylvain looked down briefly, but then returned to his usual smile. "Your highness you honor me with your words. I just want to make that special girl happy." He said.

Dimitri relented and returned a small smile to Sylvain. "Very well I won't help you in this, but I will offer a word of advice. Do not waste time with the Golden Deer. That special girl you want to make happy, you will find her in the Black Eagles." He said. He walked away to speak with Claude as he had originally intended.

"The Black Eagles huh." Sylvain said to himself. He raced over to the Black Eagle classroom to see what Dimitri could have been talking about. He looked around confused.

"Can I help you with somethin?" Hubert asked Sylvain annoyed.

Sylvain jumped back startled by Hubert's sudden appearance. "Hubert, I was just looking around." He answered nervously.

"You aren't the type to simply look around. You weren't seeking to flirt with our class leader were you?" Hubert aggressively asked.

Sylvain gulped nervously, but kept his calm demeanour as best as he could. "Of course not Hubert. I'd never flirt with Edelgard." He said.

Hubert stepped forward again and stood dangerously close to Sylvain. "Why exactly is that? Is she not good enough for you?" He asked.

Sylvain thought over his next words closely. If he spoke wrong Hubert would surely end him right there. "I know that Edelgard is a fine lady, but she's one above my status. It would be utterly disrespectful to attempt and win her favour." He said.

Hubert released his grip from Sylvain and began to walk away. Before he left, he turned around and glared deathly daggers at Sylvain. "I don't want to see you around here again." He said.

Sylvain nodded and ran out of the classroom as fast as he could. "Okay why did his highness send me here. Did he know Hubert was going to try and kill me?" He asked himself. "The days already going to be over and I don't have any idea who to start pursuing. That means I only have one more day before I'm meeting up with Lorenz.

Sylvain walked back to his room, but before he entered Professor Byleth stood in his way.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but have you seen Bernadetta?" Byleth asked him.

"Can't say I have." Sylvain answered. Look professor I've had a long day and I'm really tired so can I just go into my room?" He asked hiding a tone of annoyance.

"She's always in her room, but I didn't see her there. I wanted to invite her to dinner as today Annette and Ashe made her favorite dish." Byleth explained.

"Well I don't know where she is. Why don't you ask Edelgard." Sylvain suggested.

"I assumed you knew where all the girls were at any time. Still I guess even you can't keep track of a shut in like Bernadetta." Byleth said before walking away.

Sylvain entered his room and laid on his bed in thought. A light bulb went off as he reflected on what Byleth had said. "That's it. If I can flirt with the monastery's shut in that will prove I'm better than Lorenz. This is going to be a challenge, but I will come out on top." He told himself confidently.

Elsewhere at Garreg Mach, Dimitri was meeting with an unknown, but clearly female figure. "So you sent him to the Black Eagles?" She asked him.

"Yes, though I still feel the best option would have been to stop his journey in the first place." Dimitri said.

She female figure laughed and held Dimitri's hand gently. "We both know how he is, he would've gone through with it regardless." She told him.

"Well if all goes well Sylvain's skirt chasing days will be behind us once and for all." Dimitri said. The pair exchanged a moonlight kiss before departing to their rooms.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello to anyone reading this. I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Sylvain and Bernadetta is a ship I've fallen in love with. I feel more comfortable writing the Blue Lions since their path is the one I've been following. I'll try to look into the other paths so I can write them better, but I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think, and constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm new to writing and could use as much help as possible.


End file.
